


Vodka, Coffee, Cakes and There's You

by moxiao402



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Ficlets, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, collection, my brain functions differently everyday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxiao402/pseuds/moxiao402
Summary: A collection of Samisut fics. Main Samisut, sometimes other couples as well.Dedicated for my waifu.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Un betad, sorry for the bad grammar guys.

Fic 1:Sofa

His dark brown hair tousled over his partner's chest, eyes shut tightly with each breath following the soft beating of his heart. Sami laid his back on the green fabric which tingled against his neck, changing to a more comfortable position while Mesut stayed deeply asleep against him. The pair has been friends for years and now it seemed more of a long lasting relationship as a couple. It wasn't the first time for Mesut to fall asleep during a movie, but the gap between them gradually became closer each time.

  
It was a new discovery for Sami, for him to appreciate his friend's beauty when the world is quiet and still. Finger tips lingered against the soft long strands which contrasted with the younger man's fair skin then near the ear stud which he remembers as a gift from years ago. Sami remembered him of a different person in comparison with each game on field and each wild night they spend in clubs over Madrid and Berlin, yet the soft features presented in front are gifts of imperfections which satisfies a perfectionist.

  
The notes of his long curly lashes which shaded the asleep eyes. The sight sharp curve of his nose that didn't seem to fit well with the other features. The slightly parted thin rosy cheeks. All radiating heat against Sami's fingers as he stared a little longer then gave his friend a gentle nudge.

  
'Mes, time to get up...' He poked the side of his cheek and whispered.

  
'Let me sleep Sami...'

  
Sami watched the younger man grip his hand, he let out a sigh, running his other hand through Mesut's hair, 'we've got training tomorrow.'

  
'I'm tired though,' their sights met, Sami looked into those doe eyes that shone with innocence. He could feel his lips curving, slightly.

  
'You can stay over if you want,' he couldn't think twice about this offer, yet added, 'or I could always drive you home.'

  
'Guess what's on my mind?'

  
Their hands still intertwined. The younger man shifted into a sitting position, legs spread lethargically on the wide leather lounge. Dim warm lights reflected against him, yet Sami could still interpret the change of his thin lips to a smile. He lifted Mesut's hand towards himself and placed a gentle kiss on the back, sensing the astonishment on his friend's expression, 'same.'

 

Fic 2: Bachelor party (my brain hole warning alert alert)

Mesut gave his mirroring self a frustrated stare as he contemplated over his style of clothing. Nothing would be more important for this day except for Sami's bachelor party. Yes, Sami Khedira. Multiple shirts ranging from different shades to dissimilar colours scattered over the wide king size bed. Mesut placed his fingers against the temple of his nose then let out a deep sigh as he pulled out a grey Ralph Lauren shirt from the messy pile. He wouldn't complain, because the joy on Sami's expression was among the sky when he delivered the news. Yet each day seemed different as his friend's company reduced from minutes to hours.

  
Prayers vibrated through his toungue. He covered his eyes with both hands and thought, of families, for faith, and of course, friends. The light was blinding when his eyes opened again. Mesut held the turquoise glass bottle within his hand and lingered the silent moment for more company followed by a hint of cotton and musk in the atmosphere. He turned on the tap and listened to the loud flush of water, using his hand to capture the liquid and splashed among his skin, refreshing his mind—

  
Ding.

  
The sound tingled against his ear. He grabbed the towel from behind and dried off excess droplets of water with the soft material in a hurry before sprinting downstairs to the doorway. Keys fumbled in his hand, refusing to connect with the exit until the door opened on its own.

  
'You seemed in a hurry?'

  
Mesut looked up at the astonished expression on his friend and couldn't help but let out a smile and answered, 'Gonna prepare for the last day before my friend go off in the world don't I.' The pair laughed and Mesut quickly added,'Are you driving?', before closing the door.

  
'I'll drive, you can take over the wheel if I get too drunk.' He watched the taller man chuckle and gave him a gentle slap on the arm.

  
'Not gonna drive in that weird thing and Lena is going to be mad at me if you went home smashed.'

  
The car engine took off in a swift under the shade of darkness. Mesut gazed outside at the passing by street lights which contrasted against the navy night sky, over powering the dim moon light. He felt the coolness within his heart, like the first strike by loneliness upon his life. The only sound still ringing was the quiet background music, then the world was gone.

  
He couldn't remember how long it was until he actually work up from the slumber, but the only part left was Sami's jacket with wrapped around him with his scent. Mesut opened the car door to the cool night breeze of mid December. Infront of him was the full picture of Madrid, painted by the multitudinous street lights and high rise buildings in the crowded city, yet decorated with faint sparkles from distant family houses near along the edge of this canvas.

  
'Mes you remember here?'

  
Mesut turned around to the familiar voice, eyeing the curve of his thin lip, his crossed arms and the shoulder length dark hair which flowed with the wind, 'better than anyone would, but why?'

  
'To remember.'

  
Mesut's eyes widened at the answer. 'No, it's your day, you shouldn't-'

  
'But I want to, schatz...' There was a tremble in that voice.

  
He took the offered glass of vodka from his friend but said unwillingly, 'Sami, please, don't call me that. You know that we can't...' The bitter liquid burned it's way down his throat. Mesut swerved the liquid around the glass and leaned back against the metal fence.

  
'For once, listen to me Mes, please.' Sami took a quick sip from the glass and continued while enduring the downcast in those doe eyes. 'For all those years, I would like to thank you for our time spent together. From U21 to the National team and now in Madrid. I don't know how it would be without you, but yes I know it did happen here last time, but I'll say it again. Ich liebe dich, schatz Mesut. I know that I can't change you, your religion, your family, because I don't want to, but-'

  
Mesut watched the other man getting a hold of his hand empty hand, yet his lips still pursed tightly together.

  
'Mesut Özil, please be the best man at my wedding, just for once, you're my best friend and I want you there.'

  
He found himself within Sami's embrace in the next second, yearning the final warmth, while hands entwined together. Our lives are so different, yet the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed ficlets.
> 
> Enjoy guys<3
> 
> Any comments, or kudos or anything would be appreciated.

Fic three: 

Sun light radiated through the clean lounge room windows, blanketing the space with a tingling hint of warmth. Mountains of T-shirts and blankets piled over the creamy pale lounge. His eyes reluctantly opened at the blinding brightness, while mind still away in another world. Mesut rubbed his eyes anxiously then decided to turn back to his deep slumber. He felt a gentle knudge against his back then attacked by a strong hand which dragged away the thick blanket in a single movement.

  
'Mesut, get up,' he heard Sami's voice ringing from the back, followed by the flushing sound of curtains, 'we've got training today.'

  
Body still aching from the strange sleeping position, he let out a groan and answered unwillingly, 'Sami.... Tell Joachim I'm gonna be late please, I can't manage it.'

  
'No, get up. I've made you breakfast.'

  
Mesut could sense the seriousness within that tone. There was a sudden jolt of excitement from his stomach as he lifted his body from the comfortable space.

  
'Woooo, what're we having today?' He asked while taking a seat infront of the kitchen bench, eyes flickering with curiosity at the content on the chopping board.

  
'Made you some fruit salad, because you won't listen to me about drinking,' Sami slid the plate across then grabbed the car key along the side, 'I'll see you at training ok, need to, Uh, stretch out the time difference.'

  
'Well I'll leave my stuff here ok?' Mesut took a piece of the strawberry, zesty sweetness tingled his tastebuds.

  
'You've got the key so, welcome back anytime.' Sami grinned at the question. He leaned forward to press a kiss against Mesut's forehead. 'There's yoghurt in the fridge,' then hurried away.

  
The room was brighter by then. 

*

 

 

Fic four: Old Habits (modern age difference AU warning warning warning)

As a fresh graduated high school teacher, Sami didn't find any difficulties with getting up in early mornings. Each day was the same routine for him even throughout the whole university yet until this one special individual walked into his life. They met when Sami in his third year of university during his internship at a high school in Gelsenkirchen.

  
'Is Mesut late again?' Sami cringed as he flipped through the role call list with some annoyance, questioning the class for some updates.

  
'Um, yeah,' some boy called Manuel Neuer answered, pulling out his phone to check on the time, 'I can ring him if you like.'

  
Sami raised his eyebrows, 'Yea sure, just pass it here if he picks it up.'

  
The blonde boy gave in a confused eye and dialled the number. It felt like the longest time that he's waited in a class corridor with a kid. Sami tapped his fingers on the wooden door continuously, gaining stares from the students inside the room. Thanks to the loud speaker, the ringing sound echoed throughout the concrete walls. Suddenly, a loud bursting sound exploded in the pair's ears, causing both to cringe.

  
'What the fuck do you want Manu, it's not training yet!' A sleep voice amplified by the speakers on the small machine.

  
Sami cringed at the word choices, placing a hand against his forehead and spoke softly, trying to imitate the voice of the office lady, 'Mesut Özil darling, do you know what time it is right now?'

  
'Um, who's this speaking?' The boy seemed to be filled with confusion, ruffles of blankets vibrated against their ears.

  
'Your favourite legal teacher. Are you coming to school today?' Sami asked calmly, trying not to make eye contact with the phone's owner.

  
'Oh crap, yes I am, please don't mark me absent, please please please!' Mesut begged while putting on the school uniform and sorted out his bag, 'I'm coming now!'

  
'I'll be there in 10!' The call ended, according to the phone.

  
'Hey Manu, I thought that he was some quiet kid.' Sami handed the phone back to the boy and asked with a concerned tone.

  
'Uh yes, but not today?' Manuel just re-thought about his life choices.

  
After school that day, Mesut was called into Sami's office. The pair stared at each other for a good five seconds until Sami began.

  
'I think you should get an alarm clock, it's already been 6 days and I'll just have to talk to your parents after this.' His shoulders shrugged as he took a sip from his mug, tasting the smokey bitterness followed by the aroma of fresh milk.

  
'Um... I'm sorry sir, I'll try to manage my time in the future, it's just because of soccer season so yea...' The boy seemed nervous, brushing his fringe behind his ears and looked away afterwards.

  
'Practices?' Sami suggested the boy to take a seat and poured him a glass of water, feeling cool against his skin.

  
'Yea, because I'm on the starting list for all games so... I'm trying to practice after school until six and do homework after that. Usually end up at around 9 but I'm just a lazy person who loves to sleep.' The sun radiated against his skin, highlighting his features with a gentle glow. Mesut's voice was gentle, tingling against Sami's ears as it reminded him of his childhood.

  
Sami quickly scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to the boy, gaining a curious look from those huge doe eyes. 'Just my phone number, if you need someone to talk to or practice with or I don't know, chuck it.'

  
'Ok? Can I have a morning call then?' There was a faint hint of pink on the boy's cheeks, or just an illusion by the sun. The glass was half empty by the time he spoke again, nervously, 'I'm just joking ok?'

  
'If you want? I'm only here for a term anyway,' Sami folded up his laptop and placed it in his bag, 'you want a lift home?'

  
'Oh, it's ok. I'll just, uh, walk home, it's only five minutes...' Sami watched him pick up the bag and walked the boy towards the door, 'Thanks sir, I'll see you tomorrow..'

  
The sight of him gradually disappeared followed by his companion of a shadow. Sami heard a vibration from his phone and rushed towards his working desk. There was a faint curve in his lips, and yet he would never admit it.

  
It began from a daily habit which extended over the span of three years.

  
'Mes, get up,' Sami leaned in close enough to observe the gentle movement of his partner's long eyelashes, 'you've got early class today.'

  
'No—' the boy groaned in complain, but his lips was quickly sealed by the older man's, tasting the freshness of mint and lemon while feeling his hand tangled within his long hair. He couldn't tell if there was a slight difference with Sami today, when the older man pulled away, his dark brown eyes lingered for a moment, 'what's up?'

  
'Nothing,' He pressed a kiss against his forehead, 'just another day.'

*


End file.
